But You Promised
by Midnight Breeze
Summary: A promise long forgotten by Hermione, but Harry still remembers. who will Hermione choose? A few swear words so a PG13! I finally got around to finishing the 3rd chapter, enjoy!!!
1. Promises forgotten

This first bit goes on in their 7^th year at Hogwarts!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Harry and Hermione walked across the dewy moon lit grass, staring at the silky lake.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked unsurely.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Hermione looked into his nervous emerald eyes.  
  
"I need to tell you some thing," he looked back out on to the lake "some thing important. It's been bugging me for a while now."  
  
"Spit it out Harry."  
  
"Hermione, I think I love you." This took her by surprise.  
  
"B-but Harry, you know I'm going out with Ron." Harry stared blankly out in to the night sky.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but it's been torturing me for months and seeing you with Ron makes me feel so angry." He sighed, "I want us to be together."  
  
"Harry I promise if Ron and I ever split up you will be the first person I will run to." Hermione saw a tear fall down his pale face.  
  
***** 10 years later *****  
  
"Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?" Ron shouted, he was furious with her.  
  
"Because Ron, I knew you'd act like this!"  
  
"She's my daughter too!"  
  
"I know but my parents don't exactly get much chance to see her because of you taking the car so often!"  
  
"Then apperate!"  
  
"No way! I am not going to do that with our girl, it's too dangerous!"  
  
"It's not dangerous and what about Floo powder, eh?"  
  
"Well if you came to see my parents more often or remembered anything, you'd realise that they don't have a fireplace and they are muggles!"  
  
"Muggles or not they know about Floo powder!"  
  
"Yes they know about Floo powder but they have other ways of heating their home!"  
  
"I expect that you've forgotten about port keys then?"  
  
"Ron of course I haven't forgotten about port keys, but they're dangerous too!"  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"What if some one broke into the house and touched it without knowing what it was? They would end up in my parent's house! That would cause havoc with the Ministry!"  
  
"Look Hermione I'm going to visit Fred, I'll be back in a few days. When I come back I expect my daughter to be here, got that? You can be such a selfish bitch some times you know that Hermione?" and with that he stalked out of the room. Hermione burst into tears at the sound of the front door slamming.  
  
The phone rang, Ron had bought one when he had realised how they worked. She walked over slowly and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" she asked quietly sniffing.  
  
"Hermione is that you or is it Lily?" Harry's voice came from the other end.  
  
"It's Hermione." She wiped away a stray tear.  
  
"What's the matter Herm?"  
  
"It's nothing." Hermione lied.  
  
"That's it, something is wrong and I'm coming over. You're usually chatting away by now." She tried to disagree but Harry had already hung up. Slowly she put down the receiver `Oh no, this is the last thing I need.' She groaned inwardly, just then there was a knock at the door, it couldn't be Harry it was far too quick, then she remembered were she was, in the magic world!  
  
"Hermione tell me what's up, I can tell you've been crying, you're face is all blotchy." Harry sat on the sofa lightly as Hermione sat beside him.  
  
"Thanks." She sighed. Harry looked just the same as he had done in their seventh year. His black messy mop of hair and shiny emerald eyes still the same and in spite of everything he still wore the same black-rimmed glasses. Twenty-seven and still acts as if he is in Hogwarts up to mischief, only now he was being serious. He looks and acts so much like Sirius apart from his serious streak (sorry but serious and Sirius sound so weird in the same sentence!!!).  
  
"What's up? And where on earth is Ron?" Hermione looked downwards and into the beige carpet. "Ah, I'll make a cup of tea." Harry got up and made the tea quickly in the kitchen. When he returned he found Hermione in tears shaking on the sofa. Putting down the two freshly steaming cups, he situated his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a friendly embrace, trying desperately to calm the weeping lady.  
  
Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to explain to Harry what had happened with Ron.  
  
This story struck a memory at the back of his mind.  
  
A memory of a promise, a promise made years ago. Hermione, by the lake at Hogwarts, had made this promise.  
  
OK? Tell me what you think and I might consider putting up another chapter!! This is going to be a romance, I think?!  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to J K Rowling apart from Lily (Ron and Hermione's daughter!) 


	2. Promises remembered

Chapter 2:  
  
When Harry remembered this he thought he'd let her calm down a bit before reminding her of the pledge.  
  
"Ron's right, I am just a selfish bitch. He deserves better than me, maybe I should just give up and end everything."  
  
"NO!" despite being on the verge of a crisis, Hermione was taken aback by Harry's incredibly abrupt reply. "I don't know what Ron would do if he lost you, besides you have a three year old girl to think about. You wouldn't want her to grow up without her real mother and I'm sure, no sorry, I'm positive that Ron would not be able to bring up a daughter on his own."  
  
"He'd manage, he's a much better father than you think." She sniffed happily at the memory of Ron attempting to feed her, he did a good job but Hermione was sure that the table got a better feed than Lily.  
  
"And what about the teenage years?"  
  
"Simple, she'd be at Hogwarts for most of the year."  
  
"What about those funny little mother-daughter chats, her wedding day and the birth of her children?"  
  
"I just hope the last two come in that order. She'd have loads of friends I'm sure."  
  
"And if she does, what about those slumber party things? Would Ron know anything about those?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure Lily would explain. I have no reason to be alive, I have given him part of me in Lily and if he even wants to try a recall my memory he will just have to look at her."  
  
"That's certainly true! Last time I saw her she had got the frizzy hair gene! Probably an attitude to match aswell when she gets older. Come on Herm you'd want to see your own daughter grow up wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but..." Hermione tried to disagree except Harry cut her off.  
  
"Exactly! Hermione, Ron is just in one of those moods and you should have realised that half an hour ago, come on Hermione you've been married for six years for goodness sake!" then he realised `Shit! She's never gonna want to be with me if I keep on saying how great Ron is!' he better think of something fast. "Hermione I'm going to stay here for the night, you know just in case you need something. Is that OK?"  
  
"OK I'll just make the spare bed, you stay down here and finish your tea." She walked off upstairs before Harry could say another word.  
  
Once the bed was made she called Harry up and they both went their separate ways into a world of slumber, but only Harry slept in a happy, peaceful rest in that house tonight.  
  
Hermione dreamed of the night in which she made the promise; it would be a promise that would keep her awake all night.  
  
*In Hermione's little dreamland! Vision goes all wavy (Like on TV!)*  
  
"Hermione, I think I love you."  
  
"B-but Harry, you know I'm going out with Ron."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione, but it's been torturing me for months and seeing you with Ron makes me feel so angry. I want us to be together."  
  
"Harry I promise if Ron and I ever split up you will be the first person I run to."  
  
"Er Hermione? Will you just do one thing for me?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Hermione, will you kiss me?"  
  
"No, Harry I can't, it would be like cheating on Ron. I'm so sorry Harry, but one day you'll find some one to love and I don't know but it might never be me." Hermione ran away into the castle crying.  
  
*Here we go out of the little dreamland! *  
  
Hermione sat straight up in bed and it suddenly dawned on her. It was a recollection of a promise she had made years ago. A promise made to Harry. Did he remember?  
  
`Yes! He must have remembered! That was why he had come over so quickly and convinced her not to kill herself! Bastard! That rotten filthy un-Ron-like git!' she furiously started to shed tears of annoyance.  
  
Disclaimer: every one apart from Lily (the 3yr old) are J K Rowling's creations!  
  
OK what do you think?? Please review!! 


	3. Letter

Chapter 3:  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning he went downstairs to the kitchen and picked up a red apple, he started munching away on it and wondered when Hermione was going to get down. 'She probably doesn't remember the promise.' Harry whispered to himself smugly. Little did he know, Hermione had remembered it alright and right this minute she was going to do something about it.  
  
Harry got up from the chair and went to see if Hermione was okay. As he knocked he gently spoke her name but there was no answer, so again he tapped the door. After a few more knocks he opened the door himself to find Hermione was not there, her bed was neatly made and the general pile of suitcases in the corner had gone down considerably.  
  
Harry ran down the stairs and headed for the door, but stopped as he got there, a small envelope was attached to the handle; it was addressed to Harry in Hermione's neat script. Harry tore open the seal and pulled out a sheets of paper. They were covered in writing of her tidy kind.  
  
15 Salamander Crescent,  
  
New Lake,  
  
Redlyville,  
  
Hogtrowe  
  
HT28 8DP  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am sorry, you have probably found this note with some urgency, I am fine and I have gone to do what I should have done yesterday. Don't worry about me, I'm not going to harm myself, I am just trying to get my husband back.  
  
Harry, I do remember the promise and I realised that you remembered it too at 3.16am this morning. But Harry the truth is that I don't like you in that way. The promise I made was a stupid one to make, it has stopped you from seeing other people, I have noticed that you have not been out with any girls since sixth year at Hogwarts. You and Ginny seemed so perfect together; she loved you since her first year at Hogwarts when you saved her. But you hardly even acknowledged she was in the same room, let alone standing right next to you! Ginny died for you Harry, she blocked that curse so you would survive but you didn't even give her a second glance when she had dropped dead in front of you, that girl was brave enough to give her live to some one who didn't even love her back. And you can't make up an excuse for that. Voldemort may have physically killed her but you had already killed her heart, I spent nights in that dormitory listening to her cry about how much she had loved you and when she asked me the question did you love her I couldn't even answer her because I knew that you didn't love her.  
  
You've got to realise Harry, there are so many women out there who admire you and would give anything just to be near you. But Harry, you can't have me.  
  
Hermione  
  
X  
  
  
  
After Harry had read the note he realised that he never did notice Ginny, even when she took that curse. Harry realised that he needed to move on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No one belongs to me!!!!  
  
A/N Have you seen the button down there?? When you click on it, it lets you make nice comments about my story! If you can't find it I'll draw you a map!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
